Vampirate:Slushcast Prosthetic Tutorial
Custom Slushcast Prosthetic/Mask Tutorial Lifecasting the Face Materials Needed * Bald cap * Vaseline * Warm water * Plaster Bandages * "Cat box" * Sand * Plaster * Measuring cup * Plastic things * A friend Procedure #Clean face. #Rip plaster stuff into little strips. #Put strips in container filled with lukewarm water. #Put on bald cap to protect hair. #Slather, face, jaw, forehead, anywhere your going to put the plaster in vaseline. #Have friend cover face in plaster strips. Go different directions, horizontal, vertical, diagonal. #Use tiny strips to get around nose so you don't have to do the straws in the nose things. #Cover face well. Don't have any gaps or skin showing through in areas. #Sit and wait. Don't move. Don't let friend say funny things that will make you laugh. #After about 20 minutes take off. You can kind of wiggle you face to get out of it. #Fill in any gaps, like around the nose, with more strips so that you have a solid cast. #Let set. #Fill cat box with sand. #Nest face cast into sand. If you need to block off some areas, like if they aren't too deep and you think plaster might spill out, set a piece of cardboard againts it. #Cover inside of face cast, and possibly cardboard, with vaseline. #Mix plaster in a plastic container with a plastic spoon. #This is the type of plaster than comes in a large bucket and is just powder. #Generall it's a two to one ratio of plaster to water. #Sift the plaster into the water, don't dump it all in at once. #Another way to measure is to sift your plaster into the water until the water stops absorbing it. #Stir plaster. #Pour into face cast. #Leave it alone for a long time to let it set. #Free your new postive cast from the negative one. #Wipe it off, if there's any holes you can mix up a little plaster to fill them in. You now you have a face cast, yay! The Sculpt Materials Needed * Clay (Visit link for reccomended types) * Aluminum foil Procedure #Get a big piece of foil and cover your new face in it. This makes it so that you can actually get the clay off later, and so that everything won't become a big mess of plaster. #I like to start at the nose and gradually squish the foil down. You don't want any holes or tears in this. #Sculpt what you want your prosthetic to look like on your face with the clay. #Build a clay wall around the prosthetic. Give a little space between the prosthetic sculpture and the wall. Casting the negative #Cover everything within the wall in vaseline. #Mix enough plaster to fill the inside of the wall. #Pour plaster in. #Once again let it set for a long time. #Remove clay wall. #Take off new negative cast of prosthetic. #Clean the inside of the cast out. That is wipe it down with paper towels. The Slushcast Materials Needed * Mask Latex Procedure #Pour latex in, not quite so much as to completely fill up the mold. #Swish it around so that the whole prosthetic-to-be area gets covered. #Keep swishing for a few minutes. #Pour excess latex out into a tupperware container that has a cover. #Let dry a bit, it'll kinda change color when it does this. #(If you have a hair dryer with a cool setting you can use it to help dry the latex quicker.) #Repeat the swishing process. #Let is sit for a minute to let puddles form in the deeper parts. #Pour out puddles into tupperware and cover. #Once again leave it alone for a long time to sit. #When you come back pull out your new prosthetic! #Use scissors to cut away extra bits. Application #Clean, tone, and moisturize face. #Glue down edges to face. You might want to use eyelash glue instead of spirit gum. #Apply Old-age stipple around the edges. It helps to blend and contour the edges. #Cover the whole thing in Castor sealer. #Next just put your makeup on. Generally you have to put on a lot of base just to make your skin and the prosthetic the same tone. That's about it. We did this in class so whenever I said long time that was generally inbetween classes or overnight. Mine looked a little more obvious around the edges than I would have liked. But I imagine there's products out there to help with this too. Plus class time is just never long enough for me to do everything I want. I made a cat face prosthetic for Red XIII btw. Oh ya, and if you don't need and exact cast of your face try it on one of those styrofoam wig heads. Category:Tutorials